Raven
by angyl98
Summary: Raven is  a bird kid who escaped the school with some other bird kids and is now living in a mansion in Tennessee. She go's to Max in one of her brain attacks and asks for help. Fax.
1. Chapter 1

(Raven) pov.

"Hello, Raven." The creepy scientist said.

I slide to the very back of my cage and look at him with wide eyes.

"Raven, sweetie" he says in a scary voice. "We won't hurt you we just want to do a quick little test, ok."

I just stare at him. I mean come on what else is a four year old mutant to do.

He sighs "I was hoping you would talk today." He says and drags me out of my cage.

I start screaming and he grabs me tighter. "Sweetie stop squirming." He says sounding aggravated. Why does he always call me sweetie?

A few minutes later I'm running through the maze. I can barely stand on my wobbly legs.

I fall and cry out as they electrocute me. I can't run anymore. I just lay there as they keep shocking me.

I eventually decide I've had enough and blend into my surroundings. I stand up and watch as the scientists run around looking for me. I sneak out the door and back to the experiments room where I find an older girl and some other kids that have wings to.

I stay invisible and will the lock to break and amazingly it does.

The tall brown haired girl with purple eyes jumps out. "Who's there?" She yells. I make myself visible and she takes in my small beat up form.

She kneels next to me. "Baby, are you alright." she asks me.

I nod and she ruffles my hair then she lets the other five kids out of their cages.

I hear a blond haired teenage guy call her Alex. I guess that's her name, and take in the other kids there's a dark girl that looks about seven, a brown haired kid that looks about ten and may be Alex's brother, a girl that looks about fourteen the same age as Alex and the other guy, with long blonde hair, and a twelve year old kid that looks just like me.

"Come on guys." Alex says and picks me up.

Next thing I know we are running down the hall towards a locked door. Everyone stops and tries to figure out what to do. I decide to help and once again will the lock to break, it does and everyone looks surprised but Alex gets right back to running and everyone follows.

As soon were outside everyone shoots out their wings and fly into the air. Except for me I'm still in Alex's arms.

We fly for a really long time and I fall asleep. I wake up when we land in front of a huge house that looks abandoned.

Alex outs me down and takes my hand. "Come on lets check it out." Alex says and walks into the door.

We find the living room and Alex says we have to introduce ourselves before we explore.

"okay everyone I'm Alex." Alex says and points to the older blond boy.

"Seth." He says. Alex rolls her eyes at how little he says and points to the older blond girl.

"I'm Krysta" she says and then launches into a really long conversation that I can't keep up with. Alex points to the kid that looks like me.

"Justice." He says simply staring at me. Alex rolls her eyes at his lack of words to but I think he's usually more talkative just in shock. Next she points to the boy that looks about ten.

"Jacob" he says with wide innocent eyes. "Ok what's your name sweetheart?" she says looking at the dark girl.

"Rose" the girl says shyly. Alex nods her head approvingly. "She scoops me into her arms. "Baby, do you have a name?" she asks me gently.

I snuggle into her arms and hide my face. "Raven." I mumble.

"Hey Raven, how did you break the locks." Seth says staring at me expectantly. Alex shoots him a glare but looks at me curiously.

" I don't know, I just willed it to break" I say.

Seth starts to ask more but Alex shushes him and sends them to look around when I start crying, scared that he'll hurt me if I don't answer right.

"Raven come on lets find you a room." she says.

I nod and grab her hand.

The house turns out to have seven rooms all connected to bathrooms.

After a lot of the older kids arguing I'm allowed to have my own room.

I get a light purple room with a window seat and a single bed.

We explore the house and eventually Alex sends us to bed.

I catch a glimpse of myself in the mirror and find out I have jagged black hair to the middle of my back, dark almost black eyes, and a baby face.

I hop into bed and fall strait to sleep.

(Max) pov.

Were somewhere in Tennessee staying In a hotel when I have a brain attack. I collapse to the floor screaming. "Max!" I dimly hear Fang yelling. I see a girl that looks just like Fang with small black wings and six other kids with wings.

The little girl that looks like Fang bursts into tears and says "Please help us." All the sudden I see a huge house behind them and then wake up.

"Max?" Fang says and brushes hair out of my face. "Are you ok? What did you see."

Fang helps me into a sitting position and I explain what I saw we both agree that we are going to help them and us and the rest of the flock head out to find the house.


	2. Real Family

(Raven) pov.

I wake up the next morning to the guys and Alex looking terrified and Krysta and Rose jumping around squealing.

I walk over to Alex and look into her eyes. "what's going on?" I ask.

"The girls found money so now were going to the mall." Alex says sounding defeated.

"What's a mall?" I ask curiously.

"Ummm, why don't you ask Krysta."

"ok." I say and walk slowly over to her. "What's a mall" I ask quietly.

Krysta gets an astonished look on her face. "You have NEVER been to a mall!" she screams like it's a crime against humanity.

I flinch away and shake my head.

She sighs " A mall is like heaven on earth it has food and clothes and most of all shoes. Oh my god we can give you a makeover and everything. Then we cou mpmlkjh" Seth puts a hand over her mouth.

"can we just get it over with." Jacob whines.

"Yea, lets go." Alex says and takes my hand. "can you fly?" she asks me.

"I never tried." I say, Seth shoves a hand over Krysta's mouth before she can say anything.

"Ok it's easy we'll help you. Seth carry her up there and let go I'll stay down here to catch her just in case."

I gasp, their crazy what if I die. "Don't worry Raven you'll be fine this is how we all learned." Alex reassures me.

Seth takes my small body into his arms and carries me up into the sky. "On three." He says "one… tw" and he lets go that was so not three seconds. I stick out my wings and struggle to stay up.

I then figure out Flying is the best thing ever. I immediately got the hang of it.

Then we were on our way to the mall. I made it all the way there and only got a little tired.

We landed behind it. " okay girls your with me guys your with Seth." Alex says and us and the guys go in different directions.

We go into a store called JC Penney's and Alex takes me and Rose to the children's part while Krysta looks at the teenage clothes.

I end up with a bunch of cute shirts and a few pairs of jeans to finish the look off I got purple and black sneakers. But my favorite was the plain black dress with the purple flower up the side that Krysta got me.

After three hours of shopping we go meet the guys at the food court we order A LOT of food. I eat the most I've ever eaten in my life three pieces of meat lovers pizza.

After I pass out in midair Alex decides to carry me back to the house.

Were about to go in when I hear something and tell Alex to tell everyone to stop. I slip out of Alex's arms and turn invisible. I hear her calling my name as I walk in the door.

I walk very quietly into the living room and see the kids from one of my dreams. The older girl shoots her head up and I run into a tall dark haired guy that looks just like me and isn't Justice.

He grabs my arm and I start crying turning visible again.

He looks at me with shocked expression. "Raven?" he asks. Everybody looks at him with shocked expressions on their face as he pulls me into his arms.

I scream and Alex runs in the door. "What's wrong! What did you do to her!" she yells. The boy keeps me in his arms as that other girl explains what happened.

(Fang) pov.

Oh my god this is the girl I saw In the files my sister my real family.


End file.
